The subject matter disclosed herein relates to printing and, more particularly, to a system and method for three-dimensional printing.
A three-dimensional (3D) solid object may be formed using an additive manufacturing process (e.g., 3D printing). In such a process, the 3D object may be formed by applying successive layers of material using a pattern effector (e.g., mobile, stationary). For example, layers of liquid material may be deposited and cured in a predetermined orientation that forms a 3D object via the stacking of these layers. To create a specific 3D object, the pattern effector may apply the layers of liquid material based on a digital model of the 3D object. In certain 3D printing machines, multiple 3D objects may be formed together as a batch. The batch of 3D objects may take a long time to process (e.g., 48 hours, 96 hours). After the batch of 3D objects is formed, defects in the 3D objects of the batch may be detected. As will be appreciated, such defects may be present in multiple 3D objects in the batch. These manufacturing defects may result in a formed product being unusable or unacceptable for its intended purpose.